Fight for Independence in a Magical World
by peabodytheowlet
Summary: Paul imprints on someone. She ends up being someone who you never would have thought would be the girl he would fall for. But I guess that's what life does to you. Throws curve balls at you that you never thought you could imagine, at least that's what she is thinking OC/Paul *Is rated T but may turn into M later. It won't be much though so don't worry about anything too graphic.
1. Cliff Diving, Oh Joy!

**Side note* Hello everyone! After much debate and years of having an account through fanfiction, I have decided to finally submit a piece. Not quite sure how this story will end though so just be open and join me for a ride through what is known as fanfiction paradise. Anyways, if you like the story review and if you don't, that's ok, everyone has their right to have an opinion.**

* * *

Cliff Diving...Oh Joy

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad. Just jump off."

Cristina obviously wouldn't want to try to act like it was such a big deal.

I looked down the cliff into the water below. It had to be at least fifty to seventy feet high. Normally I would be ok with all of this, but I just couldn't seem to fine my courage now. I would never let Cristina see me like this though, so I did as I was told.

Cristina was a photographer and generally kept to her herself as did I. So loo to out amazement when we found each other. We didn't push and our friendship just clicked. All of the school knew of Cristina's love for the camera, but no one knew how deep it was like me.

Fast forward to a couple of months after moving here and here I am wearing a white dress about to jump off a cliff with the sunset as my background because 'It would look amazing as my center piece for the art show I'm competing in...' the things I do for Christina.

"Okay, ready?"

With one more hesitant look down, I nod. I shuffle back a bit and get in ready position.

"okay go!"

I run and fling myself off the cliff arms raised high. There is a moment of serenity and then I'm propelling downwards. I hit the water after a couple of seconds and I instantly regret my decision. While not freezing cold, it isn't exactly a warm greeting. But I have faced worse, so I say nothing. I haul myself up to the rocks and swim back to shore. I'm so cold that I almost don't register that there is a group of guys staring at us...almost. But I don't care since all I want is warmth and grabbing my towel is my main priority. Christina is too preoccupied looking at the pictures she took to even hand me my towel so I have to get out.

As soon as I get out my dress is sticking to my body like a cat suit and I might as well be wearing a bathing suit. I hear an intake of breath and look over. The guys were staring at me but one in particular seemed fazed.

I looked down but before I could do so the guy who seemed particularly fazed looked me in the eye and just stood there. I broke eye contact though and continued forth.

The other guys seemed to notice something strange as well since they just looked back and forth between him. I gathered my things and tugged my friend along behind me. We had to leave.

I'm quite sure that I heard someone from the group say something along the lines of 'imprint' and 'girl wearing the white dress'.

One thing for sure, I wasn't going outside for a while.

* * *

**Please review and hang on. This was kind of a quick chapter, but it seemed fitting for the circumstances.**

**- Love**

**peabodytheowlet**


	2. Something Fishy Swimming my way

**Hello my chicakadees! **

**Before I start with the story, I want everyone to know that I will try to upload once a week. Some chapters may take longer than a week to post though depending on how busy I am and everything like that. If that happens, I just want you all to know that I am sorry in advance. The only reason this chapter is so soon is because it is Friday and I wanted to add on to the story. The first section was so short, that I just couldn't resist.**

**Also I wanted to say that if you go on my profile you will find that I have a small section dedicated to this story. Every once in a while i may post a picture, link to a song on youtube, or anything that inspired me to write a certain chapter. I won't necessarily post something up for each chapter though, so I will let you guys know if there is something new. Having said that, there is a link to a picture that inspired the first chapter. So if you like, when you're done click on my profile so you could get the link and see the picture.**

**Last but not least the Twilight saga is in no way my creation. Having said that, it doesn't necessarily mean I can't tweak it and make it my own. So here is my Tweaked version...enjoy**

* * *

Something fishy swimming my way

As soon as our feet hit the pavement in the parking lot of the beach Cristina came back to her senses. She took her keys out of her small bag where she carried her camera. She popped open the trunk while I debated whether I should change out of my dress. I sent a glance back at where the guys where standing earlier. I didn't see anyone. But I didn't want to risk them coming back. I just couldn't stand them looking at me like that.

Like they expected something of me.

But I didn't want to dirty Cristina's car either.

Cristina seemed to notice my hesitation and looked around as well.

"Those were the protectors."

Funny how she knew me so well. She knew I would wonder who they were. Curse my nosy personality.

"Protectors?"

"Yeah. Some time during their sixteen birthdays they grow all tall and they start patrolling. I guess you could say they serve as the local police since technically they don't have any."

"Oh."

Cristina was looking everywhere except at me and I just knew something was going on. But I didn't ask. I would let her tell me on her own.

"Just put the towel on the seat. We can drive around and have an adventure. Besides I am soaking wet too. That way we can dry off and hang out." she said trying to change the subject.

That's when I finally noticed her wet hair and articles of clothing which were wet as well. Did she jump in?

She smiled.

Successfully change the subject: check; get Daniella to forget about it and not bring it up later?...

One out of two is good

We placed towels on the seats and sat down gingerly. Cliff diving was fun. But it took away alot of your energy from just swimming back to the beach.

"Those guys seemed to be interested in us. More so than usually I would say."

"Really?" I wouldn't really know so I could only go on what she was saying.

We ended up driving for thirty minutes and going back, but somehow we ended up getting lost. After about forty minutes of driving around we ended up back on the Quileute reservation near a small diner. Worked for us. By that time our clothes had dried and we looked presentable. Not that it mattered really. The beach was a block away so I don't doubt some would come in to the diner soaking wet from just having been in the water.

We sat down at a small booth while the waitress handed us the menus listing off specialties of the day.

I was too hungry to actually really look at the menu so just lazily ordered the burger and a coke. All diners had burgers anyway.

"Certainly, how would you like the burger?"

Told you. "Well done please" I interjected.

"Of course, and you my dear?" motioning towards Cristina.

"I'll have the Cobb salad. Also a water with lemon on the side please."

"No problem" she said. "The food will be ready momentarily"

Just like Cristina to make me feel like a cow. Not that I was. I was above average height and was average weight. Wasn't stick skinny, but didn't have the full on curves of a latin woman. I was soft to the touch but muscular in the sense that I could lift or do things most girls couldn't do. I was quite proud of myself thank you very much.

Cristina and I just kind of looked around in the diner. She said she had never been here, and I couldn't seem to believe her. Forks was small so I would think that one day she would venture out and eat at another location. I guess not though.

The diner was homey to say the least.

I know that diners often try to do that on purpose. Make the seating arrangements and everything seem worn out but loved. The cook call out to the waitress that she should go home since she had a long shift and the waitress smile since her health was being considered but kindly negate the offer saying that if she did so, then 'who would attend the customers?'

This was definitely a nice place. But it wasn't just that. I felt safe here. I felt like it was meant to be and that surprised me.

I had moved from Chicago and sure I didn't live in the city, but I lived near enough to go often. I had always thought that Chicago would be the place for me. But then my dad was offered a position paying quite a good amount of money and we couldn't refuse. I would keep in touch with my friends anyway. I never had friends whose dependence was so heavy that I couldn't go a day without seeing them. However, having said that, i didn't have Cristina then.

Sure, Cristina and I didn't talk every day. But it was nice having her around. I didn't feel silly telling her things like I did others and she in turn had confided things in me. So of course it would make sense that I would want to know what she was hiding from me about the guys at the beach.

Before I could bring up the topic again the waitress came back with out drinks and started talking to us about business and everything.

You could tell how long a person had been at their job by how much they talked. Normally, if they were just hired they would keep to themselves. But after a while of the novelty finally settling in and realizing they could literally hold this job for years they would open up more and talk more with the customers.

After a bit of talk more people started to trickle in seeing as it was dinner time, so she left and would come back on occasion to add on bits to the story she was telling us then leave.

We both talked for a bit more until out food was brought to us in which we proceeded to eat.

Mmm

"Don't look at me like that." said Cristina

"Like what?" I asked as I took another bite of the succulent burger. Yep, I was in heaven.

"Like I am an idiot for ordering a salad while you have a piece of the burger with a helping of waffle crisps. I love waffle crisps!" she yelled mildly irritated, looking down angrily at her salad.

I looked at her plate and then at mine. Mine did look quite appetizing but hers looked good too.

"Share?" I said as I cut half of my burger and plopped it on her plate.

She delicately started spooning half of the salad on my plate.

This truly was a dinner for champions. A juicy burger with waffle crisps, and then not to feel like a complete fatty there was a cobb salad with egg, guacamole, tomato, garbanzo beans, croûtons, and a bit of dressing on the side.

Yum

That's when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

It was Chief Swanson with a friend. Except it wasn't either that caught my eye. It was the couple sitting next to them.

A girl with three long gashes running down her face was smiling. At least half of her face was smiling. It looked like she had been mauled by a bear or something. I hadn't been aware that bears attacked at free will but one look at her and you could clearly see that the statement was wrong.

It didn't matter, she was beautiful either way and her husband seemed to clearly see that as he looked adoringly at her.

I had to look away. Never in my life had I seen someone look at someone with such love.

The guy looked familiar. He seemed to be tall though I could really only guess considering he was sitting down. He had a tattoo on his arm which also looked really familiar as well.

Wait, wasn't that the tattoo the guys on the beach had? Did they even have tattoos?

I didn't know anything for sure except the fact that I had seen the design somewhere and it looked to be important. Almost as if showcasing some sort of importance and setting him apart from any other person in this room.

He looked around and almost jumped when he saw me. He gestured to his wife and the man whom Mr. Swanson had brought. The man he brought was crippled but had something elegant in his features. But he had a kindness in his air that made you know that it would be ok to speak with him.

They all looked my way but I pretended to be in a deep conversation with Cristina. When they looked back, I looked again. All of them had some sort of shocked expression on their face and couldn't seem to believe what they were hearing. Everyone save for Mr. Swanson, he just appeared to be enjoying his meal.

They gestured again in my direction and again dipped my head. Mr. Swanson nodded and smiled, then turned around and got them into a conversation. It most likely had to do with me and what my family was like based on everything that had happened today.

Something was going on and I needed to know what.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking and laughing with Cristina and pretending not to notice when even more freakishly huge tattooed tan Native Americans walked in and took seats near the small group taking a peek my way every once in a while.

After Cristina finished her meal I coaxed her into us leaving quickly and again pretended not to notice every native tattooed guy that was in the diner, as well as what I supposed to be a wife and the elegant crippled man look my way in desperation as I left.

I didn't hesitate though since I just walked more quickly and soon enough Cristina and I were away from the creepy reservation.

Did I mention that I didn't want to go back before? Well scratch that, I want to go back. But only to find out what was going on between everyone. Then after finding out their reasons for this strange behavior, yell at them and run away.

Maybe go a bit Home Alone on them until they left me alone...

Oh yeah, definitely.

* * *

**Ok pretties, well this is the end of the second chapter. Review, follow, or favorite if you like it:) Also thank you for everything. It took such a long time to actually get the courage and post a small chapter on here. I didn't imagine I could get even one person to like it and even then I managed! Yay! But in all seriousness thank you. It's ok if you don't like it very much, since I am doing this for myself and thanks to everyone I will continue even if in the future there may not be any readers. So thanks.**

**With that I leave you all and bid adieu**

**-3**

**peabodytheowlet**


	3. Strange Meetings

**Hello my beautifuls!**

**Before I begin the story, I just want to let everyone know that there were two things that inspired me to write this chapter. The things made it into the story and I guess I just want to share with you what they were. They will be on my profile where I said I would put up different things that inspire me or that i think are particularly funny or random for this story. Having said that, this chapters inspirational pieces are not as breathtaking as the picture that I linked of the sunset. **

**So without further hesitation here is my story...Enjoy!**

* * *

Strange Meetings

(Narrator:It has been a month since the entire episode with the Quiteute people. Daniella had long since forgotten her encounter with some of them and everything went back to normal about after a day of the experience)

"Ok, ok stop!" screamed Cristina when another bout of giggles interrupted her speech once again

"No chance!" I yelled as I decided to sing the fine tunes of Hypnotize by Biggie Smalls after having sung one rap song to wake her up so she wouldn't be tired at school.

_Hah, sicka than your average PoppaTwist cabbage off instinct, n***az don't think shit stinkPink gators, my Detroit playersTimbs for my hooligans in Brooklyn_

_Dead right, if the head right, Biggie there every nightPoppa been smooth since days of UnderroosNever lose, never choose to, bruise crews whoDo something to us, talk go through us_

_Girls walk to us, wanna do us, screw us Who us? Yeah, Poppa and PuffClose like Starsky and Hutch, stick the clutchDare I squeeze three at your cherry M-3Bang every MC easily, busily_

_Recently n***az frontin' ain't sayin' nuttin'So I just speak my peace, keep my pieceCubans with the Jesus piece with my peepsPackin', askin' who want it, you got it n**** flaunt it That Brooklyn bullshit, we on it_

_"_You know you want to sing along Cristina!" I screamed before continuing with the chorus

_Biggie, Biggie, Biggie can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your flashy ways, I guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid_

By the next three set of choruses I had Christina singing along with me.

By the finale of the song we were pulling into the parking space and she seemed ready to go through the Friday before a three day break! Woot woot, I love those!

"Forget it, if every car ride to school meant listening to you sing rap songs that I would have never thought you would know, then maybe I would actually look forward to school." Cristina said.

What could I say. People underestimate my music taste.

"Always here to please" I smiled as we got out of the car and walked forward.

We were interrupted by Tanya, a friend of Cristina's and I.

I frowned to myself. I loved Tanya as a friend, but the only thing she actually talked about was guys. It bothered me since there was more to life than just that, but I really couldn't say anything at all. Atleast she had a guy to tweedle around her thumb when she pleased. Due to popular misconception she actually hadn't had sex with A LOT of people. Notice my A LOT. I used to rebuttle people when they said that saving oneself for a special someone just didn't happen anymore, but somehow my move here changed that feeling.

Everyone had sex. I mean everyone. Even my precious Cristina had sex!

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Cristina supposedly lost it to someone on the reservation as did Tanya. I was shocked really. I mean I knew I was light-of-heart, but the more I heard, the more I believed it.

I could understand Tanya. Making it so that her boobs practically hung out of every shirt she owned. She bent forward a lot just so people could get a glimpse of her boobs and butt. I was sure that everyone had seen a bit more than they had wanted to see-Even myself. Sad to say but I had already seen Tanya naked...twice.

I didn't want a repeat, but I was sure it would happen again. As it happened again the first time really.

But Cristina surprised me. Just imagining her of being in that position was weird.

I never thought of sex to be something you would like. I understood that it was pleasureful, but I always wondered whether that was a trick of the mind so that people could end up procreating by accident.

Falling in love also had its doubts.

Never happened to me, and I always questioned whether it would. But being of seventeen years of age, it really didn't bother me very much if it didn't.

But besides the point. I was way passed the point of judging people on how often they had sex. Most of my friends had several experiences or one atleast. Hell, most people had their first kiss by now too. I also had not experienced that yet as well.

I had a clean slate...and as much as sometimes people seemed to complain about being in the same predicament as myself...

I actually liked it.

I did however choose friends carefully. The amount of partners wasn't an issue, but friendship was. Tanya and Cristina were great friend of mine. Cristina more so than Tanya only because Tanya was very fickle and jumped within groups. That was ok really. Out of everyone, she said she felt closest to Cristina and myself. She made it a point to spend most of her time with Cristina and myself, so she couldn't be that bad. Also who was I to say she couldn't have more friends. The only thing of her being absent at times meant that I naturally hung around Cristina more so than her. So it was only obvious that I would have more of a connection with Cristina.

"So get this," Tanya said as both Cristina and I walked towards her to hear the newest gossip. I have to hand it to her, even though sometimes she did annoy me a bit with all the newest drama, she had a way with her that although I almost always knew what was coming, it still intrigued me.

"This tall native guy which is friends with Bella came. It looks like him and the Cullen guy are going to get in a fight"

"I hope no one gets hurt" Tanya added with visible worry

Whoa didn't expect Tanya to bring up their safety...

Go Tanya!

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to either of their fine asses anyway." She said after a moment of thought.

Meh, atleast she speaks her mind.

Cristina seemed to think the same as she looked over at me cocking one eyebrow.

Yep, this was our small group of friends...And I loved it.

"So want to come with me to come check out the scene?"

Tanya seemed to be directing herself more towards Cristina than myself.

Cristina nodded which shocked me more than anything. Normally she didn't care for the latest gossip aside from what Tanya told us.

All of us were being surprised today.

Tanya took Cristina by the hand and led her through the crowd that was forming near the entrance of the school. It seemed like the small trio were the biggest play money could pay for based on how people were so closely paying attention. They didn't want to miss a part of it. And the trio wasn't even aware of everyone's presence. Sure they looked around seeming to disguise their words to hide the actual meaning, but their looking around didn't seem to actually be registering the people. It looked like they were too much into their conversation to actually see.

As I walked closer to the door I registered what the people looked like. There was a really tall guy there almost seeming to reach 6'8''. He could be a basketball player, then reigned in my comment which seemed to discriminate against basketball players. You didn't necesarily need to be tall to be a good basketball player. It just so happened that most people who took that to a national account were. Then there was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes which seemed to be an inch or two smaller than myself. The girl had arm of the Cullen guy wrapped around her protectively. It seemed like he was trying to have airy movements, but he really wasn't succeeding at that very well. The Cullen guy was tall and beautiful in a way. Not my type though.

If I did have a type I added in.

It seemed like they were about to get in a fight...Damn it Tanya! Why must your gossip consume me!

It didn't really look like they were going to get in a fight though. They seemed to be too aware of the harm they would do to one another. The Cullen guy did have some muscle on him and seemed to be nimble. The tan native guy seemed to have height in his favor and was also packing some muscle as well. I doubt anyone would be able to break them up, so they seemed to be waiting for another time to argue.

It was really quiet except for the murmuring between the trio. So quiet you would probably be able to hear a pin drop.

Cue clip I placed on my bag for safe keeping dropping off and hitting the ground with a small smack.

One of the prongs of the clip fell off and once again i had an incomplete clip. Great! Just great!

This always happens. My clips always break and basically instead of having a clip with six prongs, they always have five.

Grumble grumble grumble

Oh well, it still works.

I crouch down to pick up my clip only to have a strange feeling. I could feel the crowd shift their gaze towards the sound which ultimately led them to rest their eyes on my back.

Great now I'm the center of attention!

I have no choice but to stand up slowly and make a show of dusting off my jeans then doing a one-eighty to have my eyes rest on the crowd and more surprisingly on the trio.

The majority of the crowd was throwing daggers at me through their gaze, after butting in on their entertainment which was the trio.  
With some final parting looks the crowd started to dissipate and through it I could see Cristina and Tanya make their way towards myself.

"Leave it to you to find a way to get the three's attention while a crowd of eighty couldn't have budged in on their small parade at all." said Tanya mildly irritated with the loss of what could have been a really interesting story.

"Did your clip break again?" asked Cristina incredulous of it breaking on me a third time these last two weeks.

"Sure, worry about her clip while my sanity slowly starts to leave with her clips ability to constantly break!" screamed Tanya aggravated.

"Come on Tanya, it isn't that bad. Besides we all know nothing would happen between them anyway. That Jacob guy is a protector and Edward would never harm a fly." said Cristina.

Which reminded me...

I looked over to now see the three looking at us to hear what we had to say.

Oh how the roles changed on us.

The three smiled since they noticed that the two still continued to speak while I stood staring at them. Then they shifted their gaze to myself and whoa did that feel strange.

All of a sudden I had a headache.

I placed my hand on my head and squinted. It left after a few short seconds but what was strange was that it seemed the Edward guy was really trying to concentrate very hard on something. The short girl noticed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Edward, are you ok?"

So that was his name.

Edward Cullen.

I kind of figured his first name was Cullen since that was what Tanya and Cristina called him.

But i did kind of always think that Cullen would be a weird first name.

Well now I know atleast.

"It seems your not the only one with a gift." said Cullen

Haha force of habit. It would be a while before I would be able to call him by his first name. But even then maybe not, Cullen was a beautiful last name. It seemed to suit him.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl

"The one thing that you pride yourself on, Bella. The one thing I can't do with you. Well she has the same capability as well. Except she can choose to open it or close it."

The Bella girl gave a small gasp and looked at me. Jacob did as well and was impressed but then further shocked.

Did I have something on my face?...and what the hell is the Cullen guy going on about?

I made a small inconceivable swipe with my sweater just to make sure it was fine.

It was.

Up until that point Jacob hadn't really given me much of a thought. Just kind of looked me over then ignored me to look at the trees and shrubs. It was quite easy to see that he didn't really want to be here, except for the fact that he needed to speak about something with Bella and Edward.

But once he saw me something clicked within him. Something I hadn't really noticed must have led to his antsiness.

"You didn't...did you Jake?" asked Bella

"Of course not."said Jake

"You would know if I did." he continued

She seemed to be satisfied with that answer and turned her head back to me and then to Jake.

"He has been worrying the last month." explained Jake. Giving a casual look towards me.

"Everyone was getting quite desperate actually. That's why I have been like this these past few weeks. No one has ever gone without seeing their...well you know, this long. It doesn't help that we know what each of us thinks so well. The pack has been searching everywhere only to find her here at your school. Pathetic. Atleast now he can see her." said Jake with one final grunt.

Who the hell were they talking about?... And why did they look at me while speaking?

Maybe they didn't realize my staring or even noticed my listening into their conversation.

That's when I seemed to register the small talk that was still going on with Cristina and Tanya and tried to tune back in, without seeming to have been listening in on what the trio had been talking about.

"Do you think the bonfire will be nice though?"

"Of course it will" said Tanya answering Cristina's question.

"Which reminds me, you have to come Daniella. I know you hate going to parties. But this will be nice. You don't even have to drink or anything. You can just sit and watch the fire. It really is pretty. Besides it seems like you would go for this type of stuff." said Tanya

"Well I don't know..." I said before being interrupted by Jake who was now by my side looking at me with graveness in his heart.

"You have to go!"

"Umm..." I said while looking at his changed personality. Maybe he has a bipolar disorder, I thought.

He seemed to notice his overbearing personality and seemed to hold himself a bit better.

"What I mean to say is, you should really consider going. Especially if you haven't gone. Also well um...you are formally invited as a guest of the Quiluete people. Not everyone gets invited though, so think of it as a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why not go big the first time around as they say. It's not often that an invitation is made so think before you give me the answer." Jake said seeming to be making everything up on the spot, but pleased with his masterful plan.

I didn't buy it, but Cristina and Tanya did and they were squinting their eyes at me basically begging me to comply.

"Ok." I said, while looking at Jake obviously being dragged into these plans by my friends.

"Great, I'm Jacob by the way."

I thought that Bella girl had called him Jake?

Meh. Maybe it was a nickname.

"Daniella" I say and smile at him while shaking his hand.

After the introduction is made I look around and realize that if we all stay any longer, we will be late to class. So i cut off the meet and all five of us:-Cristina, Tanya, and I, followed a few steps behind by Bella and Edward-go to class. I guess Jacob went to school on the rez?

Didn't matter since I was late for history

**-**Later that day at lunch-

As always, I was one of the first people to reach the lunchroom. I took a seat at the regular table I sat at, along with Cristina and occasionally Tanya, and thought about the morning occurrences.

It had been a month since the entire 'imprint' and 'girl with white dress', as well as the incessant staring ordeal.

But that was just the thing, it had been a month ago. I thought I had left the entire scene in the past. I was completely happy with having Cristina and Tanya as my main source of well everything I guess you could say.

Going to this bonfire just seemed strange. By the looks of things, and with Jacob telling me himself, this never happened. If it never happened, that means it was likely I would become a constant companion with Jacob and all his friends.

I didn't want that. It scared me. I felt like something big was about to happen and I couldn't do anything to stop it. In fact, everything had changed the day that I had gone Cliff Diving so Cristina could take her award-winning photo. Everything after that, although entertaining, just didn't seem to be enough all of a sudden.

Like I was given a gift and I didn't even know what it was. No matter, I was going to find out.

I saw Cristina finally enter with Tanya in tow as well. Normally Tanya would switch between tables she sat at. She made a point to sit with us the most, but she still sat with others. It was fine really. Cristina was always there. Except today was different. Instead of sitting with another table for ten minutes then coming with us, or not even sitting with us at all, she just made her way with Cristina to out circular table in the corner.

"We have a lot to talk about." said Tanya sitting down at the table with big schlump

Cristina reached the table afterwards and swung her backpack to the side of her chair and also seemed to collapse onto her chair.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You were just invited to go to the bonfire." stated Tanya matter-of-factly

"Yes..." I said looking at her weirdly as she just confirmed something we both knew.

"Are you nervous?" asked Cristina now into the conversation.

"No"

And really, why would I be. I didn't see it much different from having gone to the bonfire with Tanya and Cristina, except that this time there were additions.

Tanya and Cristina both looked at me strangely, then content with what they saw, let the subject slide.

"I hope tall, dark, and handsome is there." said Tanya randomly after having been sitting quietly at the table eating lunch contentedly for five minutes.

"Ohh tell me about it." purred Cristina obviously gone in her daydream as well

My guess was they they were thinking about their guys that they had sex with. In Cristina's case it was the guy she lost her virginity to, and Tanya...well she said that the guy she had been with was good in bed.

Times like these where I would like to mold to the chair and pretend like I don't exist.

"Ugh, he just made me feel soo good." said Tanya rolling her head and stretching her arms out with her eyes closed probably thinking about the multiple times they had done it.

"He was so sweet" said Cristina smiling as she thought about her guy.

"So hot" continued Tanya opening her eyes and smirking at me.

"The way he tensed and put his arms around me and made me feel safe." Added Cristina blissfully.

Right.

"So if they were both so high and mighty, why is it that I don't even know their names?!" I asked, clearly miffed about the situation.

That's right. These girls would bring up their mysterious guys and they never even told me their names! When we had become friends months ago, they had told me about guys they both still clearly cared for, but had used nicknames like 'Mr. hunk'-Tanya and 'sugar cane'-Cristina. I had always been curious about the names, but hadn't pushed for the information. It was silly now that I thought about it. Who cared if I knew their names! They were just names after all! What harm would knowing their names cause?!

"Hey, well just think of the positive. Your invitation just might have brought us closer to seeing the guys we like. Not only will you know their names, but you will be able to bask in the gorgeousness that is Mr. Hunk!...I don't know about Cristina, but my guy hasn't called in a while and I'm starting to worry. Especially since before we talked a lot." added Cristina dejectedly after baiting me of possibly meeting both of the guys.

"Yeah, same here. My guy and I used to talk all the time, and now barely anything at all. But I did see him a month ago on the beach. Actually you were with me Daniella. Do you remember that day?" Cristina asked me hopefully.

I did. Except probably not the guy she was referencing. The only thing I really remembered was feeling odd about everything. Like something was going to change. It was the only thing i remembered, since it was the only thing I still felt to this day. That and the guy staring at me. He could hardly be forgotten.

But I wasn't going to tell them that.

I shook my head 'no' to answer her.

She grimaced and seemed to consider my answer before she and Tanya both looked at each other. Cristina seemed to see something in Tanya's eyes and continued by saying , "Well everything will be sorted out eventually."

And it would be. My friends would be able to talk to their guys and I would gladly be cheering them on in the sidelines.

The bonfire would be great.

* * *

**Well everyone,**

**Be sure to follow, review & favorite if you like the story. Thanks and until next time!**

**-Love**

**peabodytheowlet**


	4. Really!

**Hello Lovelies!**

**Before writing I wanted to bring up a few things just to make them more clear. On my second post I had mentioned that I would update every week. When I wrote that post I hadn't stopped to consider the fact that Spring Break was just around the corner. The firsts posts were more often than I actually would be able to keep up on a regular schedule. I just got on break which means two more chapters will most likely be posted in a span of two-three days within each other. After that I won't be able to be as kind and will do my best just to get them up every five-seven days. Just wanted to say that.**

**Also another thing I wanted to bring up is character development. I consider myself to be an avid reader of books and of fanfiction alike. I love reading anything and everything, but seem to focus on Twilight written fanfictions. All the fanfictions are well-written and really seem to capture a person. I love them all, but I felt that not one piece particularly seemed to address itself to me. Everything was written beautifully but I just couldn't seem to fully feel like I could relate with the main character,**** so that's what I am trying to do with this story.**

**And what better way to do that than by starting off with what you know?**

**Alot of what Daniella and her friends are inspired by are things that happened to me. Having said that, I don't mean this is a step-by-step retelling of my life. Nothing in this story has ever really happened to me, but rather it is small little character descriptions or actions that are familiar to myself. With each chapter though, I feel more and more brave to move away from what I know and explore what i don't. **

**So stick around for the journey.**

* * *

Really?!

Sweater? Check.

Comfy clothing? Check.

Tanya and Cristina here to pick me up?

Not exactly.

Why is it that it always takes them so long to get ready? I don't get it. We are always late to every group function that we are invited to.

The bonfire started at six.

...It's six forty-five.

Why are they always doing this!

I looked out the window to what seemed to be the millionth time and finally saw Cristina's car.

Oh thank lord!

I grab my black cross bag and place it around my shoulder and look in the mirror.

My hair was getting long. That was ok though since I wanted to donate it. I inspect my appearance and everything appears to be fine.

I was wearing one of my favorite sweaters I owned. A royal blue knit sweater that my mom had made me a couple of years ago. To top it off I wore a pair of leopard spotted flats and jeans.

Yep, definitely good.

I stepped out of the house, and made sure to lock the door behind me. I half ran to the curb where Cristina and Tanya had just driven up to. I got in the back of the car and hurriedly tried to get situated.

"Hey" I said once I was settled in the seat.

"Hey Daniella! Ready?" Cristina asked.

I nodded as she looked in the rearview mirror for my response.

"Ugh, here I come Mr. Hunk!" cried Tanya finally speaking, throwing her arms up in the air as we drove off towards La Push beach on the Quileute rez.

The drive there was slow. It took fifteen minutes from Forks to La Push but for some reason it felt a lot longer.

I couldn't wait to get there, except I didn't know why. Cristina and Tanya were both with me. They would normally be the people I would talk to the most, but since it seemed they were going to spend it questioning their guys as to why they hadn't been spending as much time with them, it seemed I would trek the evening alone. That's ok though since I planned on sight-seeing and walk along the beach or something similar to that.

My knees started bouncing rapidly and I tried to calm myself. It seemed the closer we go to La Push the more I started to freak out. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't seem to do it.

We finally pulled up and I got out of the car flying.

"Meet with you guys later! I'm going to walk around a bit. Go get your guys!" I half yelled while jogging across the parking lot ignoring the beach front and going towards small hiking routes in the forest that were near the beach.

I stopped jogging after making it halfway to the routes and turned my head to take a good look at the beach front.

The gathering was huge!

It was one huge party, however you could easily see that there were two groups.

Fifty or sixty people from Forks made up one group and the others I guessed were Jacob's friends.

The bonfire didn't seem to hold the same appeal that it had a while ago.

I took a step forward without looking and collided into someone by accident.

"Oomph, whoops sorry about that." I say while looking up into the face of the guy who had been staring at me last time I went Cliff Diving with Cristina.

Like last time he stared slack jawed at myself in some sort of reverie.

After a few seconds of this strange reaction I realize I desperately need to get away.

"Well I should get going" I say lamely since that was really the only thing I could think to say.

I take one sidestep and continue to god knows where, but I was sure it would be better than being here.

"Daniella wait" I heard behind me.

I didn't stop because my name was called, but rather because it was called by an unfamiliar voice.

"How do you know my name?" I ask as I turn around to face the tall native guy who seconds ago had seemed mute.

'Oh shit' I thought I heard him mutter.

"I'm friends with Jacob." he said after a few seconds, "He told me how he had invited someone to the bonfire. I sort of just guessed it was you. I was right."

He seemed hesitant and suddenly I didn't completely believe his story.

"I'm Paul by the way" the tall native guy said as if suddenly realizing that he hadn't introduced himself to me whereas he had known my name for a while.

Paul? I did always like that name. Paul. Paul.

"Paul" I say accidentally letting it roll across my tongue and liking the way it sounds.

Oops.

I look up and see his beaming face.

"Yeah, that's my name."

Great. As if the situation isn't bad enough, now he's going to think I'm crazy.

I look down for the first time and realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. Wasn't he cold?

I slung off my bag and then my sweater allowing a small groan to escape my lips.

He just stared at me wanting to know what I was doing until he saw me try to cover his enormous body with my small knit sweater.

"What are you doing? You could catch a cold" He said feigning worry for me.

"I could say the same to you. What the hell are you doing outside without a sweater, or for that case without a shirt?!" I half yell while still attempting to cover him from the cold.

He undid all my progress when he took it off and handed it back to me.

I stared at him squinting my eyes as if saying 'Did you really just do that?'

He started laughing a deep laugh and half of me wanted to smile because his laugh reached deep into my soul and made me want to never frown again since _I _had made him laugh.

Once I realized just how psychotic I really was with basing my happiness off of him, I tried to reign in the emotion. I really was crazy. The novelty of the entire situation had lasted merely seconds, but those few seconds had been more than I had ever let anyone else hold over me.

I glared at him as I realized that he was still laughing.

"It wasn't that funny" I said with my glare plastered on my face.

He took one look at me and the laugh which had started to lose life continued fully-blazed now, my glare serving as the ignition to the fire.

I was getting annoyed.

"I'm going to go." I said to Paul trying to get away from him as I had tried the last time.

He perked up and decided to walk with me to wherever it was that we were heading. The trails that I had heard were near the beach ended up not being as well marked as I had thought. We walked blindly through the forest for a few minutes until he asked if I actually knew where we were going.

I did know where we were going...just not at the moment.

Oh who am I kidding.

"No" I said giving up. slumping my shoulders and turning around to face him.

"Follow me. We should get to the bonfire anyway. Everyone is waiting to meet you."

Everyone? Who was everyone?

We took a couple steps towards the glow of a large fire near the beach front and ended coming out near the horde of Forks highschoolers. I couldn't see Cristina or Tanya anywhere. Must have found their guys and were just catching up with them.

I didn't really have anyone else to talk to, so I slumped myself with Paul and let him lead me to a group of Natives who when they looked up and smiled, looked at the space between Paul and I strangely. As if expecting that the space I had placed between us would be gone eventually.

Their roaming eyes made me falter a bit and almost made me want to step closer to Paul's side.

ALMOST.

What really scared me was that I had thought of that in the first place. Get a grip Daniella!

You'd only be showing them what they think they see already.

I felt that meeting these people was a stepping stone towards one direction. The problem was that I didn't want to move, but it seemed my pawn already had.

"You're Daniella." said the girl with gashes running down her face whom I had seen at the diner a month ago.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Emily." she said matter-of-factually.

I nodded taking in the information.

She grabbed a man by her arm and introduced him as Sam, her soon-to-be husband.

Between Paul and Emily, they introduced all of the others in their group.

There was Quil who winked at me when introduced.

Right after he winked, there seemed to be a dog growling at Quil. He let his flirtatious grin drop and seemed to back down from whatever it was he was trying to accomplish.

Right.

Then there was Embry who seemed leaner than the others, but could seriously have a commercial about weight loss considering how much food he was stuffing in his mouth.

Jacob was right next to them with Bella to his side, but unlike the other two seemed to have some self-restraint. He seemed to really like Bella, however his love for her didn't match that of Cullen's which I had seen earlier in the frontyard of the school.

Seth was sitting near Jacob and Bella, obviously trying to get into the conversation. You could plainly see he looked up to Jacob and Jacob threw him a bone every once in a while allowing him to get his say in on the conversation.

Jared was a little ways off holding a girl in his arms named Kim. They had been swallowing each others mouths the entire time and didn't even come up for air. They looked over at the introduction and Jared seemed to be sizing me up more than anyone else. Kim just seemed to accept whatever it is that she was looking at us for. After a short couple of seconds he nodded and went back to making out with Kim.

Emily left to get something from the car so it was only Paul to keep me company.

That's when I saw the last girl sitting in the dark away from everyone else.

Paul and I both got plates of food and I started to make my way towards the girl sitting in the dark, so I could sit with her. Before I could even walk three steps though, Paul pulled me back wanting to know where I was going. I motioned towards the girl sitting alone and he told me her name was Leah. He said that I shouldn't talk to her since she tended to be mad all the time and that I should go sit with Jared, Kim, and himself.

I casted my gaze towards the other two who were just talking now and then looked back at Leah.

Leah needed someone to talk to, so I ignored what he said and continued my way towards her.

"I'll go with you then" Paul offered almost pleading.

Except I knew he wanted to sit with Jared and Kim so I told him it was ok. Besides, this conversation would have to be alone.

I walked towards Leah and sat down beside her.

"Paul let you come near me without him trailing behind you like a lost puppy. Wow. That's different from all the others." she said with a smirk to her voice.

I only scowled since I had no idea who 'all the others' could be referenced to, and why Paul must be slumped into a certain group when he is his own person.

"I'm Daniella" I say still seeing that she was watchful of what I would do next.

Holding up my plate to show her one of the two burgers that I had retrieved, I hand her a peace offering.

"Burger?"

She looks at me strangely and mutters a thanks before taking a bite of it.

We sit there in silence for a minute or two eating before she makes a motion as if she were to stand up. Having read her mind, I pull out another coke and napkins that I had grabbed for her.

"Here" I say handing her what I assumed to be what she was going to get.

"...thanks?" she mutters again readjusting herself so that she could be comfortable on the soft sand we were sitting on.

"Mhmm" I say to show that I have heard her expression of gratitude, as I take a sip of coke.

There is another silent moment full of the sounds of our chewing and of her quiet contemplation.

After a few moments of pretending nothing is wrong Leah continues, "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, don't you want to be near Paul?"

I finish chewing the bit of burger I just had and say "Well to answer your question, you seemed lonely. I understand that some people such as myself, like being alone every once in a while. But your situation seems forced. As if in a different situation, you would be the center of attention. It seems you want to be anywhere else but here. I didn't want you to be alone so I came here and sat by you."

"As for the Paul situation," I paused" I have no idea what you're talking about. I am my own person as he is really. He might be the person with which I have had the longest conversation with, but ultimately I command myself."

She looked at me, and I mean really looked at me.

",,,why you?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her since I wasn't quite sure she had even said what I thought she had said.

She looked at me again and seemed she was going to add to her last statement before a 'You bitch!' was heard echoing through the air. Normally I would let this off as just two idiotic girls fighting over a guy, but this voice wasn't just anyone's voice.

It was Cristina's voice.

The only reason she would feel the need to yell let alone swear would be because someone did her shady. Except that was the thing, she was usually so calm and collected, like myself really, except less courageous and more talkative.

Cristina wasn't a fighter, hell neither was I, but I had to make sure nothing happened to her. I just hope Tanya was there to help her. I got up and raced to where a large crowd seemed to be forming with Leah following behind me.

The small conversation with Leah seemed to have won me over a new friend.

There was a huge crowd and I couldn't seem get through with my '_excuse me's_' and '_pardon me's_'. So the next best thing had to be used.

I resorted to pushing and shoving my way through.

To my extreme surprise I saw Cristina arguing with no one other than Tanya herself.

"You slept with him!" Cristina yelled at Tanya again.

"It's not my fault. He was there are we just hit it off" Cristina said clear-headed and then continued angered by Tanya saying, "Besides if anyone should be mad it should be me! You slept with Paul! The only guy I ever actually let get close to me. I understood before even getting with him that he was a ladies man who got around in La Push, but that didn't matter. He was mine and I was his!"

At this, I just had to look around. Everyone seemed to be focusing in on Tanya and Cristina arguing, but the Quileute people seemed to be focusing in on me. I looked at everyone's worried face and for some reason saved Paul's face for last.

He had his brows furrowed in worry and seemed to take a tentative step towards myself as if saying that it wasn't his fault, he didn't know better then.

I didn't want to feed into whatever foreboding event would happen in the future according to how the Quileute people were reacting just now. All I wanted was to stop my friends from arguing before it possibly escalated. I didn't want either of my friends to get hurt.

At this time Cristina had tackled Tanya to the ground trying to get in. Both had landed a few, but I wouldn't let anymore hit.

I threw myself in the middle trying to separate the two and successfully managed to pull Cristina off. Tanya took this time to get the better hand to hold her down and hit away.

I was in Tanya's path though, so she couldn't do much damage.

Paul tried to step in to get Tanya off of scratching me to get to Cristina.

I shot him a glare.

The only thing worse than fighting over a guy, is for the guy to try to help the situation out by holding back one of the girls.

It's like saying 'I acknowledge that the fight is over me, but I don't give a shit right now. It doesn't matter if both of you guys loved me, I was only doing it to cork and unpork you two. AKA I never loved either one of you'

He had done enough.

Leah seemed to think the same way as myself as she gave Paul a glare then took hold of Tanya.

After a few seconds, Cristina wriggled in my arms to try to have another go at Tanya. However, before she could really have a go, I yelled, "STOP!"

They both did as I told and presently looked at me. At the same time that I had yelled stop, Leah and I had let go of them.

I had never yelled at them so they reacted as anyone else that I ever yelled at did: Their mouths dropped to the floor in surprise.

Propelling myself with their reaction I continued, "What the hell do you guys think you're doing fighting over a guy! Paul none-the-less over every one of them! He isn't fucking worth it!" Having felt that a curse word necessary so implementing it in the last second to drive my case home.

I knew people would be talking about this situation for weeks and quite frankly I just didn't want to be at the bonfire anymore. I commanded Cristina to hand over the keys to her car.

Cristina was ready to pounce and complain saying that she was well enough to drive both Tanya and myself home, but I cut her off before she could even begin."

"No. I'm driving both of you home. You guys just rest. Tanya and you will probably be sore or bruised for a week." I said stating-the-obvious.

Cristina and Tanya both took a chance to look at each other and were surprised at the sight.

Tanya's hair extensions had been pulled out and her hair was a jungle. She had bruises starting to show over every part of her body that was visible. I was sure that she had a million more on the part of her body that was covered. It also seemed as if her arm had been dislocated.

Cristina meanwhile was practically naked, based on Tanya's punches not registering on Cristina's body, but showing themselves through the tears on her outfit. Her nose was also bloodied on account of Tanya managing to land only one good punch while Cristina pulverized her.

Forget about wanting to cover Paul up earlier with my sweater. Cristina was the one who needed the warmth and most importantly some decency.

I slugged my sweater and bag off a second time that night and covered Cristina up with it while at the same time taking the keys from her hand.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the direction of the car, the crowd which had been watching made way to let us pass.

Before getting out of the circle which had surrounded the fight though, I turned my head and thanked Jacob for having invited us.

He looked at me strangely before clearing his throat and muttering a 'no problem' before looking around him as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

I said my '_thank you's_' to everyone else and continued to make my way towards the vehicle.

Cristina shuffled along side of me right away but Tanya stayed a couple of seconds in the middle of the circle.

With a smirk Tanya yelled "That's my Daniella. Be assertive!" to which she then ran and got on the other side of me to go home.

I'm quite sure that everyone stayed staring at our retreating forms, but I'm not positive

All I know for sure is that when we got to the car I got in the driver's seat and the other two got in the back of the car.

We drove away and when I looked in the rearview mirror I saw Tanya and Cristina sleeping on opposite sides of the car, each with their heads on the window snoring.

For being one of the two smartest girls I had ever met, they sure could be stupid.

There was a bump on the road and their hands almost met.

It gave me some hope that maybe today's occurrences hadn't ruined our relationship.

As for how everything else was going to be, I wasn't as positive.

* * *

**Ok you guys well this is the fourth chapter. The story as you see will finally start developing as of the fifth chapter and on. I hope you guys like it and be sure to review, favorite, or follow. Emphasis on the review part. I love hearing what all of you have to say, and I want you guys to be as excited to share with me what you think of the stories beginnings so far, as I am to writing it.**

**Congratulations to the people who called out Paul-the ladies man-Lahote having sex with both Cristina and Tanya!**

**Tell me what you think of all the characters, even if you don't necessarily know very much of them at this point.**

**Until next time,  
**

**-Love peabodytheowlet**


	5. Ventilated Socks and Red-eyed Monsters

**I know, I know... I said in the last post that I would update within three or four days and here it is nine days later, and I am just updating. Sorry about that. I updated Monday and thought I would be able to post on Thursday. I knew Friday through Sunday I wouldn't be able to post, since I would be traveling. Well Thursday came, and I still didn't like what I wrote. I had to change a few things and well here is what I came up with.**

**On another note, whenever I write, a song usually pops into my head. I am very much into music, so it would only make sense that certain songs would translate into my story. I made the inspirations list, without realizing that most of my inspiration may come from music rather than photos. So I have decided to make a little Fight for Independence Soundtrack, aside from the inspirations list, that goes along with music that I thought of while writing. Some chapters may have no music, and others may have three or four songs that go along with that chapter. The soundtrack will be on my profile page so feel free to check up every once in a while. I will try to incorporate a song that I thought of while writing in the chapter, but that won't always work. I will leave a note on the header/footer notes prompting you to check out my inspirations/soundtrack for this story, which as mentioned before will be located on my profile page. You will see a complete list of the songs on my profile page under Fight for Independence Soundtrack, for those of you who would like more exact directions. I will still keep my inspirations list going though, so check up on both. **

**Ok, well here is my story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ventilated Socks and Red-eyed Monsters

I should be really mad right now.

Furious even.

But looking in the backseat of Cristina's car and seeing Tanya and Cristina lying there injured, I just couldn't be mad anymore.

"Guys we're at my house." I said outloud so that they could hear.

I heard two groans to show me that they had in fact heard me but wanted to sleep one or two minutes more. After a few seconds their eyes opened up though and both kicked at each other having just realized who they were sharing the backseat with.

"Don't even start right now. You are on my property, and seeing as it is my property, you will have to respect my rules. You guys are going to spend the night at my house so I can make sure you both are ok."

They both glare at each other then look at me with gratitude,

"Thanks" they both say at the same time.

We get out of the car and ascend the steps to the house.

Once inside I let them up my room while I tell my mom and dad, who are halfway asleep, that they will be staying over.

My mom whom is more awake than my dad, but still too tired to really say anything, just mutters a 'mhmm' before turning over so that the light in the hall doesn't reach her eyes.

All systems go.

I race upstairs to see both of my friends on opposite sides of my bedroom just glaring at each other.

Atleast I was sure that nothing physical would happen at my house.

"Will you guys stop it? This is ridiculous. You didn't even date the guy and this is how you react." I say trying to alleviate the tension.

I get two guffaws from them before the two unite to prove to me why Paul was a god.

Oh what a cause will do to two friends whom had previously been warring.

"You can't be a judge here Daniella. You don't know him the way we do. He was something special. A real gentlemen." says Tanya.

"Yeah?" Cristina says letting go of Tanya and getting on the opposite side of the room from her, finally realizing that she was uniting with Tanya rather than going against her. She continues sarcastically practically spitting out, "Did you come up with that while you two were having sex in the bathroom of Walmart?"

"Actually it was Target thank you very much, and he couldn't keep his arms off of me" Tanya said to really get under the skin of Cristina.

"You're a whore." said Cristina

"Look who's talking. Cristina, you lost your virginity to him. Don't talk since if anyone should be talking, it should be Daniella. I mean she's practically a saint!" Tanya cried bringing up her arms and pointing to me as if I were of a higher power.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I ask, since I really don't want to have anything else to do with this topic.

"No Daniella, she's right. You are something else. You're a good friend, that's what you are! I still can't believe you slept with Paul!" cried Cristina seeming heartbroken.

"Yeah, well he did us both dirty." Tanya said sadly.

"When did you meet him? I mean when did you start talking to him and start having a sexual relationship with him?" Cristina said curiosity seeming to get the better of her.

"I met him three months ago. As for the second question, around the same time that I started hanging out less with both of you actually. I was with him when I wasn't with both of you. When I wasn't you weren't around and it was just Daniella and me then." said Tanya remembering everything.

"...What?...three months ago?" Cristina asked as she started to sob again.

Tanya and I just looked at each other since we had no idea what could have sparked the new onslaught of tears.

She continued sobbing for a minute and tried to explain to us why she was crying but couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth. After a few minutes of trying she finally managed to let the words out.

"I started...*hick**sob* seeing him...*sob* three months ago! He was cheating on both of us*hick* with each other!" Cristina said finally figuring everything out.

Tanya took an intake of breath and started to cry as well.

Great.

Just great.

Not only did jerkface have sex with both of my friends, but he had sex with them in the same span of time and was cheating on both of them, with each other!

Oh I was going to rip this guy's arms off and beat him with them!

"WAHHHHHH!" Cristina and Tanya both cry as they slump to the floor

"Guys?"

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

"Do you guys want to get cleaned up?" I say quietly

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GUYS!" I yell

They both look at me and are still sniffling while sitting on the floor.

"You both should get cleaned up. I will let Cristina take a shower first since it seems that you will take longer to clean up than Tanya."

"Ok thanks" says Cristina sniffling as I hand her two towels as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Once we hear the bath water running we continue what we were doing.

Tanya seems to stare off at a painting that I have in my room, while I started looking for the emergency Cristina/Tanya kit, that I had found so dumb when we had made it months ago, which was somewhere hidden deep inside the recesses of my closet. We had been talking one day about how there were emergency kits for just about any occasion: Tornadoes, Tsunamis, hurricanes, etc. Tanya and Cristina both thought it fun to make an emergency kit for my house since we had agreed my house would be the hang out spot in case of a friendship emergency...whatever the hell that was suppose to be.

Well I guess I knew what allowed there to be a friendship crisis now.

I was happy we were going to have a sleepover. We had never actually spent the night at each others house. I was happy we were doing it now, but I wasn't happy at what the conditions had to be in order for us to have it.

My two really good friends from Forks were injured by each others hands and I wasn't happy about it.

"You know I always had a feeling he was cheating on me." said Tanya breaking the reverie that I had placed myself in.

After finishing from bringing out all of the items in the emergency Cristina/Tanya kit, I sit on the bed with Tanya and think before replying with a the only word I could think to continue this conversation.

"yeah?"

She nods.

"Everything just felt too good to be true. One day, I'm at the diner taking orders from all the customers and I walk to this table with huge looking Natives. I ask them what they would like to drink and this guy 'Paul' just looks at me and orders everyone's drinks then adds on a cheesy pick-up line. Sure enough we were dry humping in the diner's bathroom ten minutest later"

Any compassion I had at the beginning of the story was lost at this point. Her relationship with him had been purely sexual.

It seemed I had started to frown since she took one look at me and tried to gain back my favor though.

"It wasn't just like that. I mean yeah, we had sex alot. But we sat around and talked too. Problem was he would always have to go three minutes later. We never did much talking. I just thought...I thought maybe he would come around. He didn't."

I could understand...to a point.

But once you gave the milk away, why have the cow?

You're already getting the milk for free.

"Don't look at me like that."said Tanya

"Like what?" I said

"Like I'm a whore." said Tanya

"...I"

She interrupted before I could even get a word out.

"I get the look from Cristina and my parents enough as it is. I don't need it from you. You're the last person I want it from. Because I know that if you look at me with pity, then I really am fucked up. You who never try to say anything bad about anyone. You're my only hope of feeling normal." she said as a plea.

"Tanya. I'm not mad. I just...wish you would think things through more quickly. Value yourself more. Because your worth the time of talking and you're worth everything. I just wish you could see it. The fact that he didn't even want to talk with you for a couple of minutes should have been a red flag right there. These are one of those scenarios that needs to be in the '_He's just not that into you_' book" I said trying to convince her of everything.

"I know that NOW" she pauses, "but just a day ago I would have told you differently. He was just...really good...and really nice. He made me feel needed...even if it was just to please him. It felt good. I felt invincible. Except I'm not. I was just one of many. Rumor has it he has had sex with most girls in La Push. They just alternate between having sex with him just because he is THAT good." Tanya said

I didn't need to know that.

I looked at her then, sitting there on my bed looking out the window of my bedroom as if she were lost.

I wouldn't treat her differently because of what she told me.

But I did look at her differently because of it.

She was and would always be my friend, but knowing she lowered herself purely to get off was just wierd.

What else could you expect out of the relationship really? Dry humping within ten minutes of meeting each other didn't exactly scream 'I would like to be in a committed relationship with you.' Never exchanging pleasantries or uttering even one word of who you are besides 'what would you like to order' and then just going at it minutes later. She had never really set herself up for much of a relationship in my standards.

She was just looking for a hookup, so I couldn't feel really bad for her when everything she had wanted, she hadn't demonstrated that she wanted in a partner.

She couldn't even bare to look me in the eyes. She was looking out the window purposefully avoiding my gaze because there wasn't much that was in her favor.

"...I know" Cristina said finally turning to me not being able to fully look at me.

"I messed up" she continued ", and I didn't even know I messed up until now." she said sadly finally looking at me with her gaze.

We stayed sitting on the bed for a while, her looking out the window while I looked at her. Cristina was the one who brought us out of our thoughts and reminded us of the present situation at hand.

"Your turn Tanya." said Cristina as she walked into my bedroom wrapped by her towel, motioning towards the bathroom and looking at Tanya prompting her that it was her turn to get cleaned up.

"Sure" Tanya said getting off the bed and heading towards the shower.

She was having difficulty walking probably due to her injuries. I followed behind her while I let Cristina have the room to change into the clothes she had left in the in-case-of-friend-emergency kit.

"I can do it myself you know." Tanya said opening up the shower curtain and trying to get her clothing off. Except she couldn't even really raise her arm without it hurting.

Without even her asking I sat her on the toilet and undressed her.

The shower was prepared and suddenly it hit me that it was the third time I saw her naked.

...so much for my wishing not to repeat the seeing her naked incident.

Oh well.

I didn't really care, she would do the same if I was hurting.

"You can go now." Tanya said.

I nodded my head and let her have her moment of not being completely useless.

Pride ran wild in our group.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and walked to my room.

Cristina was on the bed where Tanya had been sitting just a couple of minutes ago brushing her hair.

"Is she ok?" Cristina asked

"Yeah." I said not wanting to say more.

"I can't believe we ever thought of the kit. Comes in handy." Cristina thought

"I know, crazy. I just wish it had been under better terms."

"So that's what you're thinking. It's not my fault...or hers. It was his. Paul's." she stops and starts to sob quietly," I didn't know what I was doing. Cristina and I walked to the beach front together after you left to go god knows where. We were talking to some people of Forks. Mike, Jessica, Eric and all of them. Well I got so into the conversation with Angela that I didn't realize that Tanya had left to go somewhere else. I looked for her and saw her near Paul. I didn't know at that point that she had slept with him. I went towards them to introduce her to him, when I hear her yelling at him saying that 'he hadn't called her since the last time they had sex and she wanted an explanation' I just kind of stayed standing there like an idiot. That's when it occurred to me to look at him and see how he was reacting to everything Tanya was telling him. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't even paying attention to Tanya. He was looking across the fire towards some shaded area that was empty. He looked over at Tanya and just...didn't care. He never cared. That's when I thought of what I should do. I could: a) scream at him and get nowhere; b) take it out on someone else-Tanya. I chose the last option and just pounced. I started yelling at her and when she didn't seem to understand my grief I just started punching and let everything out of my system. I didn't mean to hurt her." her sobs come out louder "I really didn't mean to hurt her"

"It's..."

"It's not ok" Cristina said "even to fight over someone like Paul."

I wasn't going to say what she thought I was going to say, but I let her continue since it seemed she needed to get this out.

She wanted atleast someone to understand how she had felt when everything went down.

"He was sweet. My sugar-cane I called him. I mean how could someone like him be without a girlfriend. We met around the same time he met Tanya I guess. I was walking and randomly he just started walking near me, giving me compliments of how beautiful I was. How he would be proud to have someone near his side that looked like me. I fell for it. Within a couple of dates, we had sex. He made me feel beautiful. Made me feel-complete. I felt he was pulling back though. Maybe it's because he was my first. I think I was too clingy. Anyway, he stopped calling, Actually now that I think about it, I was always the one to call. Always. Anyway, he didn't answer after a while and just _poof_ out of my life. Until a month ago that is. I was surprised to see him. Except he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at you. But really looking at you, atleast that's what I thought I saw. A part of me was glad to know that you didn't feel whatever it was that he felt. You pulled me away and we drove off. We got lost along the way too. Do you remember that...getting lost?"

I nod

"I'm sorry about that. I was jealous. Really jealous of you. I kept thinking about how it didn't seem you would be good enough for him. Never in our friendship had it seemed you would be competition. You and I, although the best of friends, went our separate ways. You would do your own thing alone, and I had my art thing. It didn't seem fair that all of a sudden, we should be against each other. On top of that, you were winning! Imagine Paul and you. Ugh. How disgusting. My emotions got the best of me, and without any base or anything...I know this is silly to ask, but will you promise me you will never go after him. Please."

I didn't follow her anymore. I understood the jealousy part. It is natural for that to happen to friends, but this seemed different. Cristina and Tanya were more alike than people thought. Like Tanya, Cristina was a performer. But Cristina was a performer on a lesser scale. She performed for those who she let get close to her and expected them to stand on the sidelines. What I didn't get was why she thought I wasn't on her team, wearing _her_ team jersey.

I didn't understand where Tanya and Cristina were going with everything, but I knew one thing for certain.

She was actually quite vulnerable.

But for Paul to be giving me this 'attention' must have derailed her.

"You're being idiotic. He doesn't even know me. I don't even know him. To say that anyone has that connection at just a look is crazy. I think there is more to us that that."

She seemed to think of that for a while.

"Maybe so. But you would be the most deserving of it."Cristina said looking away towards the window.

I was a believer in many things. I believed in ghosts and of have feelings for a certain reason.

But to believe in love at first sight had to be the most idiotic idea ever. This takes the cake.

"He would never have a chance with you. You would put him in his place. Even if he did, he would have you for a second, and you would go back into your shell. Into you. That's part of you. You're elusive after all...You both are." Cristina said.

That's when I really got to question everything.

Was I really elusive?

I don't think I was elusive, more so just comfortable being by myself.

I always have been and always will be. That however meant that I didn't need constant attention as Cristina and Tanya did. I _could_ be in their perspective, but I did spend time with them whenever it was demanded of me, or if I knew it had been a while since we last hung out. But any unnecessary sharing of information such as favorite music or anything other was generally kept to myself.

If they had questions about myself, I would answer them honestly. It just so happened that I was more of a listener than a talker. My dad and I were both like that.

Comfortable with the silence.

That's when I heard the rustling of Tanya getting out of the shower, and I got my towels ready since it was my turn.

After that the night was fairly peaceful.

We had a regular night of watching 90s High School films starring the likes of Sarah Michelle Gellar, Freddie Prinze Jr., and Mattew Lillard.

The superstars of 90s films.

I knew the movies were a bit cliche, but cliche was what we needed.

They needed Freddie Prinze Jr. in She's all that, they needed Drew Barrymore in Never Been Kissed, and last but not least they needed the Breakfast Club

All hail the holy grail of 90s high school movies of that era

Cristina and Tanya ended up falling asleep earlier than thought and I ended up baring the first two movies alone before falling asleep.

-Next Day-

Ding-dong

ZZZzzzzzzz

ding-dong

hmm?

ding-dong

Is this really happening?

ding-dong

Ok. Someone _IS _at the door then.

I get up slowly to make sure not to awake either Tanya or Cristina.

They had a bad day yesterday anyway. I could let them get a bit more rest.

I peak out the window and see a police cruiser outside.

...that shouldn't be right...

ding-dong

I race to the entrance door, heart racing, and look in the peephole.

Mr. Swan is standing on the doormat waiting patiently.

"Good morning Mr. Swan, or well Chief Swanson. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask once I open the door revealing him to be wearing his police uniform.

"Oh. hi Daniella. Are your parents home? Oh, wait actually, didn't your parents just get their schedule switched? No matter, this has more to do with you." Mr. Swan said

My eyes bugged since I wasn't aware of my criminal record at all.

"W...Where are my manners. Come in. Coffee? Three milk, four sugar:correct?"

"Oh yes." Said Mr. Swan as he came in and took his shoes off.

Even though Mr. Swan was almost a regular in our house, it was a different experience seeing him take off his shoes _while _in his police uniform.

Imagine him beating up the baddies of our small city only to see him take off his shoes and wiggle his toes around in comfort once taking off what i guessed to be uncomfortable shoes.

"Wouldn't want to track dirt into the house" he explained looking over at me.

For anyone else, having a police officer near them would have been too much. But for me, it was just right.

Mr. Swan had come over when we first came over to welcome us to the neighborhood. He actually helped my dad carry around some of the heavy things and my dad actually made a friend.

My dad never had many friends, and I guess he was just glad to have one for a change-even if his new friend was fifteen years younger than him.

My dad would call having Mr. Swan over a party, but this was no party. Mr. Swan was coming to talk to me about something serious. Atleast I think serious, but seeing the Chief of police take off his shoes to reveal a small hole on his socks did not promote the feelings of fear.

If anything it made me want to laugh.

I would have to remember to get him a package of warm socks as a present.

Hell, I should just knit them now. That way I wouldn't have to look at the hole the entire time.

I led Mr. Swan to the kitchen where I motioned for him to sit while I brewed a cup of coffee for him.

"I heard from my daughter that you were in a fight yesterday." said Mr. Swan seeming quite worried.

It seemed Mr. Swan was a person whom had difficulty for expressing emotion.

But then again, my family was one who could create feelings of security in others that they would feel comfortable talking about it.

This was his way of making sure I was safe- as the daughter of a friend, the chief of police, and even a confidante of myself I could say.

"Word spreads around fast." I said bleakly.

"My daughter Isabella, or well Bella said that a fight occurred." said Mr. Swan

Wait.

"Your daughter goes by the name of Bella? Does she happen to be dating a Cullen?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, why?"

I was mind blown.

"I know your daughter!"

"Yes, well this is a small town." Mr. Swan said looking at me strangely

"I always thought she went by Isabella, not Bella! There didn't seem to be an Isabella at Forks High School. I looked hard for her. I thought that we could become friends since our dads were friends. I only just met her yesterday though. Forks may be small, but not small enough to know everyone. Maybe that's just me though. I never put much attention into people."

"Yes, well. She was worried. Said that two girls got in a fight over a guy, and that the girlfriend of a Paul Lahote had to break them up. Her name was Daniella." said Mr. Swan looking pointedly at me.

Whoa...

whoa

"What?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about." said Mr. Swan

"I'm not dating Paul." I said before letting him get in the better word.

"Good. I was coming to tell you that you should be careful around that Paul kid. He is young, but he has a past on him. I don't know how many times I have had to bring him into the station for underage drinking. He is a troublemaker, and I would hate for you to get involved in that. He wouldn't be good enough for you."

I didn't really know how to respond to any of this.

I don't think Mr. Swan had the right as a police officer to interject what he thought of people. I always thought they had to be a neutral source to everything.

Being his friends daughter changed things.

"Thank you for worrying Mr. Swan. Everything is fine though."

"Actually, I wanted to bring something else up. I wanted to make sure that the two girls were ok. Also to say that you should be careful when there is a fight. Everyone would say to intervene, which is good, but just know that if anything were to happen, you could be held liable." Mr. Swan said turning into Chief Swan for a few moments

"Well thank you for your concern"

I made Mr. Swan's coffee and talked to him of his work schedule. I guess that there were starting to be alot of bear attacks.

After twenty minutes of talking he had to leave and I walked him to the door.

Cristina and Tanya slept for a while longer and then left a couple hours later.

I didn't understand everyone putting Paul and I together all the time.

It bothered me alot.

I would have to make sure to separate him from myself at school, since surely people would find a reason to loop me into Cristina and Tanya's fight

School.

Bloody School.

I will finish with you, and I will have the last laugh at my own victory.

-Monday at lunch-

Great.

Just great.

It seems no one forgot about the incident that happened Friday night.

Cristina and Tanya seemed to be aware of the people staring as well and couldn't seem to get past it.

"You think they'd take a picture by now. It lasts longer anyway." said Tanya before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Although people stayed clear of Cristina and Tanya, it seems they tried twice as hard to stay away from me.

"Never been the badass of school. " I stated noncholantly as I took another sip of my drink.

Everyone seemed to be avoiding our tables until now.

There were two girls that were passing by the table talking animatedly.

I was happy that atleast _thos_e_ two_ hadn't been informed about what had happened Friday night. The more people that didn't hear, the sooner the gossip about everything would die down.

I scowled at the thought of having to bear this incessant staring for months to come.

I _REALLY_ hope this passes by quickly.

At that moment the girls picked up their heads to look at us, specifically me.

They faltered for a bit since they seemed to think my scowl was directed towards them and scampered away before they could feel my wrath.

Well I guess they did hear the gossip then.

...so much for hoping.

It seemed no one else had missed that exchange since as soon as I looked up,away from the retreating form of the two girls, the general cafeteria containing everyone that had been looking at us-which were alot- suddenly dropped their heads and pretended to eat their food.

Hmph.

This would be a long couple of weeks.

We all ate our lunch in silence since we didn't want to feed any more timber to the fire, that is until after the bell rang, signalling the end of the period.

"By the way, I have to talk with my English teacher after school." Tanya said as she picked up her garbage strewn on the table and started walking with me to discard our trash.

"I will probably be ten to twenty minutes late," she continued, "so here are the keys so you can wait in the car and play some music while I get there." Cristina said handing me the keys to her small car as she went towards her next class, the opposite direction of my class.

Cristina gave me rides to and from school seeing as I was on her way.

She got some serious bonus points for chauffeuring me around town. Even more now that she thought of my entertainment while she talked to her English teacher about her essay.

Speaking about her, I really had to get to class. My English class to be exact. We were going to discuss The Great Gatsby and I couldn't wait.

I almost skipped to English allowing me to momentarily forget about everything and everyone.

Too bad that didn't last forever.

The rest of the day was spent the same as every other moment had been spent earlier throughout the day-people avoiding me. By the end of the day, it seemed that the onslaught of people paying attention to Cristina, Tanya, and my every move would never end.

After the bell rang signaling that the last period of class was over, everyone shuffled out of the classrooms and to their lockers. As usual, people were talking about the newest gossip: some guys were hitting on girls, some girl groups were talking about guys, and everyone was making their Monday plans. The only thing different though was that everyone seemed to be aware of my going to my locker. Everyone pretended not to notice when I finally arrived and averted their gazes, except I knew better.

I blocked everyone out and went to Cristina's car. Suddenly people's antsiness to get out made sense. It was beautiful and I wouldn't allow myself to be indoors more than just a couple minutes to change my clothes.

Maybe I could go jogging or something.

I headed towards Cristina's car and once I got there, flung my backpack in the backseat of the car and laid on the hood of the car.

There were some clouds in the sky. I preoccupied myself by watching the clouds and listening to music as the backdrop.

I got so into watching the clouds that somewhere during listening to "Eyes" by Kaskade and "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado, I lost track of time.

I was so out of tune that I jumped when I felt the tap of someone's hand.

I looked away from my cloud gazing to see Cristina =staring down at me laying on her car.

"Hey, we should get going. I have a lot of homework to do and I'm going to be busy the entire day."

I nodded.

How sad, I had planned Cristina and I to take a hike around the forest, when I had seen how beautiful it was outside.

Tanya couldn't go since her parents refused to let her out because they wanted her to recuperate from the fight that had claimed to have with someone other than Cristina.

Why she told them it was someone other than Cristina-I don't know.

But that didn't matter since I had other matters at hand.

I was going to have to hike alone in the woods. Oh well, I would have to bring my pepper spray and a pocket knife just in case.

Oh and also some water.

Cristina and I got in her car and drove away. Her busy worrying about her homework and me planning what I would have to bring along to be safe on my hike.

I seemed we were too preoccupied getting lost in our plans that we didn't even notice Cristina was already outside of my house.

"Thanks for the ride Cristina. Do your homework and get into college!" I said as I climbed out of her car and shut her door.

She rolled down her window and yelled out saying, "You too!" as if I were far away instead of just outside of her car door. I stayed in the driveway until I saw her car turn the corner and head towards her house.

I walked to the front door and opened it. I half skipped around my house putting everything away and got everything ready for the five minutes later and I had: a water bottle in hand; pepper spray and a pocket knife hidden away on my person; and was covered head to toe in comfy clothing to go walking.

This would be amazing.

I headed out towards the door and made my way towards a path, that traveled through a small bit of La Push, which was located three blocks away from my house.

I started my trek and right away once stepping into the forest, I could see the animals which stayed away from the urbanization of our houses. This was better than I had originally thought.

I saw some deer and other little critters scampering along and being myself took a thousand pictures of them.

I hardly had any pictures of humans, yet I had thousands of animal pictures in my possession.

I continued walking for a long while and must have been in the La Push territory when two eyes popped up to right of me, which scared me. Unlike everything else that I had been taking a picture of, these were different. One, these eyes weren't close to the ground as the other animals eyes were. These eyes were above mine, meaning this creature was probably taller and bigger than me. Two, these eyes weren't normal, I could tell that much.

I let an involuntary breath slip out of my mouth when a man with red eyes stepped out of the forest dwelling and showed himself to me.

This man felt dangerous.

I needed to get away.

I stepped back, but before I could blink, this man was at me.

He was cupping my face in his hand and looking at me as if I were food to eat.

"Ahh. How nice. Perceptive aren't we? You would make a fine wife, if I do say so myself."

"Wife?" I said.

Oh hell no, I'm only seventeen!

Unfortunately my voice seemed to fail me and came out ragged and broken.

I was really scared.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but I couldn't seem to do it, so I ended up trying to stab a knife into his skin to stun him so it could give me enough time to run away towards civilization.

La Push couldn't be that far from her, could it?

It didn't matter as I started running towards the general La Push area.

"Oh goodie, I love when they try to run. Tell you what sweetheart, I will let you have a head start. You will be mine anyway, whether you like it or not." I heard the strange man say.

I started running faster, as if I had magically grown wings and was flying through the air. He could be fast, but he would have to catch me first, and based on my not hearing any footsteps behind me, he would have a lot of ground to catch.

I wouldn't go down with a fight.

Let's just hope I had more fight in me, than he had chase in him.

* * *

**Well that concludes my fifth chapter. Again, sorry about my not posting until now. Things came up and I really couldn't do anything about it. Having said that: Review, favorite, follow.**

**Tell me what you thought of Daniella's exchange with Tanya and Cristina, Mr. Swan, and the strange red-eyed man mentioned near the end of the chapter.**

**Reminder: check out my profile if you would like to see the inspiration and soundtrack list for this story.**

**Ok, well until next time.**

**-Love,**

**peabodytheowlet**


	6. Spider Monkey

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to update. All I can really say is that school is winding down and with that comes preparing for finals and everything. Anyway there will be a new song added to the Fight For Independence Soundtrack so go on my profile page to check out the full list of songs I think of while writing these chapters. There is also a small inspiration posted on the inspirations list on my profile page as well. Both the song and inspiration are mentioned in my writing, but if you would still like to hear more then definitely go on there and check it out. Anyway review, favorite, and follow! **

* * *

Spider Monkeys

I ran for what I thought to be hours. It was probably more like minutes, but either way, my fear was what probably made it feel like such a long time. I hadn't heard footsteps behind me since I had run away from the red-eyed man, but I didn't want to risk anything either. I ran for a second more but realized I couldn't go on much longer. I _wanted_ to keep running but my legs were killing me.

Note to self: Run more so in case there are strange red-eyed males chasing you, you may have enough energy to outrun them

I slowed to a brisk jog and stayed at that speed for a minute before stopping completely.

My heart was thumping a mile a minute and I needed to rest. I would rest for a minute or two and then keep going to La Push where I could hopefully ask someone for help or find Jacob or something.

Running away from the strange man was lucky enough once, but twice was just tempting fate.

i crouched down tying my shoes and in a moment that I looked up I saw the red-eyed man standing a few feet in front of me.

"ahh" I gave a small squeak before falling to my butt and staring up at him wide eyed

"Maybe I should rethink the perceptive part. As for everything else, you would make an amazing immortal. You have very developed senses that would only carry on once you're dead. You will be my wife and we will spend eternity wrapped in each other's essence. We will have forever to try to tire of each other. How does that sound to you madam?" said the red-eyed man as he turned to see me scooching slowly away and trying to run away again.

He caught me before I could get up and pinned me to the closest tree. He grabbed me by my throat and raised me off my feet effectively cutting off air circulation to my lungs.

"Don't run away. It will only make it worse for you." the man snarled as his eyes turned to charcoal black "Now be a good girl and hold still. You can do that can't you?" he asked as he started to bring his teeth closer to my neck

His teeth weren't normal. All of a sudden it seemed that they grew in size and all I knew was that I couldn't let his teeth near me.

I started to move in any sort of direction, without creating any more aggravation to my throat, so that the man would have to halt whatever it was that he had been doing to pull back and hopefully give me time to act..

Just then we heard a growl behind his back.

The man turned to see what it was that had joined us, while I took the opportunity to try to get loose of his hands.

My throat was killing me and if one more minute passed I would surely be dead. I could feel my face start to turn purple and tried pulling at the man's hand but it just didn't budge. I tried pushing the man's hands even more roughly and still they would not budge. That's when I realized that whatever had halted the man's process was still here as the man was alert and ready to spring. That's when I noticed that it was a pack of wolves that had interrupted this man from killing me. The wolves seemed to take in my struggling for breaths before they all growled effectively scaring off the man with the pack of wolves running after him.

I fell to the ground with a thud and stayed there for a couple of minutes trying to regain my breath. It took still a couple more minutes after that before my muscles had finally unlocked from fear and I could move again.

Ok first things first, I HAD to find a way out. La Push probably wasn't an option seeing as it was in the direction the man and the pack of wolves had traveled in. If I met either the red-eyed man or the pack of wolves, I would surely be a goner. I couldn't go back the way I came since I had long since lost in which direction the trail I had been on was in. I also couldn't go back because even if I did know the direction, the red eyed man could probably outrun the pack of wolves and meet me where we had bumped paths last time. My phone was out of the question seeing as everyone knew that the woods didn't let reception in or out of it.

Unless...

Looking up at the trees, I realized my best bet would be to climb up. If I climbed high enough maybe I would be able to get some reception and call the police. I could also possibly find my way towards home through hopping from one branch to another so I wouldn't have to travel through forest floor where most of the danger lay.

I got up and brushed the leaves off of my rear end before surveying the trees that surrounded me. It seemed the tree that I had bumped into was the highest and would allow for the most leverage. I guess I would climb this tree. I jumped trying to reach the closest limb, but even then failed. My resolve didn't diminish though as I backed up a few feet and ran towards the tree, flinging myself towards the branch. This time my arms were able to reach and I managed to pull myself up.

Getting up to the top was difficult seeing as my childhood had never been of climbing trees in my backyard and rather was of running around and enjoying everything that nature had to offer on the ground.

It took some time, but I managed to get to the top eventually and when it did happen I was very happy. Next issue of business was to try to call for help. I turned on my cellphone only to see that there were no bars.

Great, no thanks Verizon for your awesome coverage and 4G service,

I flung my arms to and fro trying to see if I could pick something up but nothing worked.

Suddenly that's when I heard a howl rip through the air.

I was reminded of the predicament I was presently in, after having forgotten about it momentarily from my smalls feats, and felt lonely.

At least Tanya and Cristina didn't come with me. It was my idea to go on a walk and it was bad enough that I was in this predicament myself. Having someone with me would have just made me feel even worse since it was my idea after all.

It looked like I would have to travel by tree branch as a spider monkey would considering going down would only get me killed. Just as I was starting to go to the edge of the branch the pack of wolves came back and sat down watching me. I ran back to hug the tree trunk since there was no way I was going to go from branch to branch knowing that the wolves were just waiting until I made a mistake and fell so that they could eat me.

A silverish wolf, probably my favorite to be honest, seemed to move his head to the side and whined. If I were in any other predicament I would probably saying he was cute. But this was no cute and cuddly moment seeing as I was high up in the air and serving as meat on strings for these wolves.

The other wolves seemed to look to the silver wolf and then to me. A black wolf, which I assumed to be the Alpha, got up first and started to make his way towards La Push. A rusty brown wolf followed in tow with a chocolate brown wolf on one side and a light gray wolf with spotted fur, on the other. The only girl wolf of the pack decorated with light gray fur walked along side a sandy colored wolf. You could tell that the female cared deeply for this young wolf considering it seemed she got her strength from him. The last wolf to go was wolf with brown fur that was darker around its muzzle.

I watched each wolf go before I turned to eye this silver wolf lying down on the grass looking up at me.

I stayed staring at the wolf before I tried to shoo it away.

"Shoo"

Nothing.

"Leave!"

Still nothing.

I would have to change my battle plan.

I tore off a small branch from the tree and started to wave it around like it were the best toy a dog could have. I threw it as far away as I could and it seemed the wolf considered getting it, but then looked at me and chose otherwise.

Instead he flipped over, showing me his stomach, and raised his head as he made himself comfortable,

"Oh so you think you're cute huh?"

At this, he let a snort escape and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Ok...

"Hey look a squirrel!"

The wolf didn't even seem to move as he just continued looking at me.

Grumble grumble

I was going to be here all day!

I looked at the closest tree limb and the one that I was on. The forest trees were so close that it wouldn't take more than a hop to get from branch to branch.

I guess my original plan of being a spider monkey was what I would have to go through with.

I looked down at the wolf again and then looked back at the trunk.

1...2...3

I hopped from my tree branch to another tree branch and looked down to see the wolf on all fours looking up at me as if it were really worried about my falling.

"What did you expect? You're not letting me get down, so I will have to travel by limb."

The wolf seemed to hear what I said and started to leave.

Atleast he got the idea. That didnt mean that I would get down though. The wolf could be tricking me seeing as wolves are very intelligent creatures, especially this one.

After thirty or forty minutes of traveling by limbs I finally go to the side of a forest and found myself in the backyard of a native. Not just any native though, it looked like it was the natives I made friends with. Well more like Leah, Emily, and everyone else I met. I knew that because before I had rudely interrupted by barging in, they were sitting outside having dinner, probably enjoying the nice weather.

I really didn't want to interrupt them so I tried to climb down slowly but tripped on a limb and fell a couple of feet.

"AHHH!"

I caught a branch and was able to catch myself before I had really gained momentum and fell to the floor.

That was probably my second most scariest moment coming after what had just happened almost an hour ago what with being chased by a scary red/black eyed man and a pack of bear sized wolves.

"Daniella...what are you doing?" asked a familiar voice

Oh right, I wasn't alone.

I looked up to see Leah and Emily looking at me strangely and all of the guys that I had met at the bonfire smiling/laughing at me.

Meh, they could laugh. I didn't really care anyway. They hadn't just seen bear sized wolves or a man with freaky eyes.

I climbed down the rest of the tree all too aware that there were eight eyes staring at me.

I didn't even bother answering their question of why I was in a tree in their backyard seeing as if I answered it truthfully, they would probably have me locked in a psychiatric hospital for sure.

Finally having made a dramatic descent down the tree I turned towards the group and addressed the million dollar question of why I had been in the trees in the first place.

"Eh you know, just hangin" I said, before making my way towards the front of the house and most importantly on my walk home.

"Where are you going?" said what I guessed to be Paul.

I turned my head back towards the table of people and sure enough it looked like my guess was right seeing as everyone was staring at him and he was staring at me waiting for my response.

"Home. I've been out for almost four hours and it's getting dark."

"Do you want to stay and eat dinner or..." Paul broke off before looking at Emily to make a formal invitation.

"There is always room for another member." said Emily nodding in Paul's direction and Paul smiling like an idiot almost as if he had just received an amazing gift.

"Thank you..." I paused nodding towards Paul as he was the one that got me the dinner invitation in the first place. then turned my gaze towards Emily to continued explaining "but I really have to get home. It's going to be atleast an hour walk from here and it's almost getting dark."

"Oh ok...Well I'm sure one of us would be able to drive yo-" Emily barely managed to say before Paul took one last drink of water and got up jinging his keys in his hand.

Dear god no.

I appreciated the offer really. But i could walk. I was about to protest before Paul looked at me and said, "Come on, I'm driving you. No complaining."

I didn't want to be rude.

They already had asked me to stay for dinner and on top of that they were willing to send one of them off to drop me off at my house.

I followed behind Paul and said my thank you's and good evening's to everyone before I found myself facing a black truck.

Paul opened the door for me and waited for me to get in before closing the door, not even allowing me to say thank you for the gesture.

He started his way towards the drivers side, allowing me to take a peak around his car.

What can I say?

I was nosy.

His car was very well kept. He had black leather seating and it seemed that he had just gone to get a car wash earlier since it had that new car smell they sold at practically and gasoline station or car wash.

He opened the drivers side door and hopped in turning on the ignition to the car.

The black leather offset the deep tan color of his skin finally making me realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Isn't he cold or what?

He put the car into drive and started to make his way towards Forks.

His car was really comfy and would have put me to sleep under any other situation, but I had just had one of the most chaotic and hectic days in my life. Everything had started as a regular day. Got up, got ready, went to school and talked to my two best buds. That wasn't the issue. What made this the most exotic day in my life to this day period was the fact that I had been chased off the trail into the woods by a red/black eyed man who moved with the grace of a gazelle. I would almost say he weren't human if I didn't know better. I had managed to outrun the man for a while before he caught up and choked me. No worries though since a horse sized pack of wolves saved me effectively scaring me off into the trees where I was forced to remain until I got to the side of the forest. If that wasn't bad enough, the guy who had sex with both of my friends was the one driving me home after the huge occurence.

I really didn't have any better words to describe today except FML

FML would indeed be the proper phrase for this occasion.

I sat alert looking outside the window for five minutes before I decided it would be better to actually try to talk to him.

He might have messed with with my friends but that has nothing to do with how he may act around me. If anything I would just talk to him now and then go back to not exactly liking him later.

Yeah that would work.

"So how was your day?" I say since I can't exactly think of any better way to start off a conversation.

He looked at me and shrugged.

"It was ok. Kind of tiring actually."

He seemed to be thinking about something deeply before he looked back at me.

"You?"

Hmm well let's see...very eventful

"Good"

What could I say?...we were people of many word.

"Anything else?" he asked seeming to want to know more

Well I was almost eaten by a pack of wolves.

"No"

I was looking around for anything that would keep this conversation going and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So do you still talk to Cristina and Tanya?"

Great Daniella.

Just great.

You couldn't think to say anything else?

Maybe a 'so why was your day tiring' would have sufficed.

Or maybe you could have gone the gratuitous route and thanked him for offering to give you ride.

But no, you chose to bring up the only thing that could have made this conversation any worse.

Well what was done was done.

I looked over to see him scrunching his face obviously surprised by the route that I took this conversation in.

"No...not really. I have been busy with work."

"Oh you work?"

"Yeah. I patrol the neighborhood seeing as we don't have our own police department on the rez...Are you really good friends with Cristina and Tanya?"

"What? Oh yeah. They're honestly probably my only friends that I have here." I said as I smiled at our memories.

They really were the best friends a person could ask for.

He looked over at me, frowned, then sighed.

Shit I thought I heard him say.

I didn't understand his inner turmoil but ok.

It stayed quiet for a minute or so before I asked to turn on the music.

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry about asking. What ever you want you can have" he said

A simple yes would have worked but that's good to know...

He had been playing a CD the last time he had listened to music considering the lyrics to Can't Tell Me Nothin' by Kanye came to life on his speakers.

"Oh, you can change-"

"No I love this song." I interjected "My brother use to play it all the time when I use to live in Chicago." I finished before singing along with some of the lyrics.

"So you're from Illinois then?" asked Paul after a slight pause of the lyrics

"Yeah. Born and raised there until I came here."

"Do you like it here?" he asked almost as if he was hoping I would scream out the window that I loved it and I had never been happier.

"Yeah. Most of the time. I still miss it every once in a while, but that doesn't come often. The people here are nice." I answered off-handedly

He seemed to catch that my mind wasn't in the conversation considering he stayed silent for a moment.

Paul hesitantly said, "You know...if you ever get lonely...you can always call me."

Part of me wanted to give a small laugh considering the fact of me calling Paul especially after he had a relationship with both of my friends, but part of me wanted to smile and thank him for the kind gesture.

I did both.

"Thanks *laugh* but no thanks. It's not that. It's just the song that came on when we turned on the music reminded me of my brother and sister. It mostly reminded me of my brother, but still. It's been a while since I called him...I just thought that I should call him when I get home."

"Well in that case, you should call him."

"I should" I added off-handedly before looking out the window and realizing we were practically at Forks.

"Which way is your-"

"Turn right on the first street we encounter, turn left then go straight. It will be the last one on the right."

"Alright. Simple enough" Paul said

Paul followed my directions and soon enough pulled up to my house.

As soon as the car stopped I tried to get out as quick as possible. As much as our little conversation had been entertaining. It still didn't feel right considering it felt like I were lying to Cristina and Tanya. I didn't like that feeling so the sooner I got away from Paul, the sooner the feeling of guilt would pass me.

I turned to my seatbelt to unbuckle it, but I caught Paul eyeing me.

"You know I was being serious about talking to me. You can talk to me whenever you like. In fact we should exchange numbers so we can."

I didn't hesitate any longer. I unbuckled my seatbelt quickly, threw open the door, hopped down from the truck and ran to my door. I slammed open my house door and called over thanking him for the ride before shutting it hard.

If that didn't give him the message, I didn't know what would.

I stayed behind the door for a moment before deciding that I wanted to see how he had taken everything.

I looked through the peep-hole to see that he was still sitting there looking longingly at my door before he he made a U-turn and headed back to the reservation.

I stayed there for a minute or two contemplating whether that was too harsh but decided that if I hadn't done it then, I would have had to have done it another time. Atleast there was a getaway this time.

I showered and blowdried my hair so that I could go to sleep early. I was too tired to do anything else really. By the time that I was ready to go to bed it was eight o'clock and my mom and dad would just be getting out of work. I could wait for them or I could go to sleep.

I chose sleep.

The minute my head hit the pillow I knocked out, however some three hours into the night I heard a wolf howl right outside of my house in the woods that were at the end of my backyard.

My mind and body had relaxed the moment that I had taken a shower before going to bed. Somewhere in my subconscious mind, today's occurences had been filed under a scary dream that I had experienced.

This howl however was no dream.

I was sleeping in my comfy bed before a wolf had howled and woke me up.

This meant only one thing.

The pack of wolves had killed the strange eyed man and they had come back for me.

They hadn't forgotten about me after all. They just followed me home so that they could hone in on their prey and torture it (me) until I was left on my knees begging for the end.

Only then would the wolves kill me.

Only when there was nothing left to wish for and my hope was run down would they strike.

Needless to say, I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks. Be sure to tell me what you think of the chapters so far, who your favorite characters are, and what you think will happen next. In fact, don't be afraid to tell me anything at all. I love hearing from all of you.  
**

**Review, favorite, and follow!**

**Until next time,**

**-Love peabodytheowlet**


	7. Group Projectsyay?

**Well...**

**What can I say?**

**I'm not even going to bother saying I was busy seeing as that has been the excuse the last two times I wrote and didn't meet my quota of updating once a week and instead updated every eight-nine days. Well now I practically went a whole month without updating. I must admit though, I missed you all. Even if the only way I get to know you all is through the review/follows/favorites that I get through the story. That's right, every person that follows or shows any interest in my story, I generally like to read their bio. It interests me to see the people that the story attracts and I want to put faces on the people that like the story. So don't be shy to talk to me. I will definitely like to get to know everyone.**

**As for the next order of business, I'm so sorry that I take longer and longer to update. I have noticed that the more the story starts to develop, the more I am critical of how the story is perceived and what direction I am going to take the story next. I have a general idea of where the story can go, but getting it to a certain point without the characters losing any part of them is hard! So I am really on the same boat as all of you. I'm just steering the boat, however, that doesn't necessarily mean that the waves don't surprise me though. The exact opposite honestly. I like this chapter for a different reason than I do the others I have written. I will discuss what I wrote on the footnote after the story, so be sure to read that if you like.**

**OK, well here we go!**

* * *

Group Projects...yay?

"Daniella what's up with you?!" Tanya screamed as I had finally managed to block everything, get in a comfortable position, and close my eyes-even just for a moment.

Grumble grumble grumble

"Nothing, nothing. No need to yell. I just didn't sleep as much as I would have liked to." I said as I sat up and effectively woke up.

"Why?" Cristina asked as she took another bite of her muffin.

"There were wolves howling outside of my window."

"Are you fucking serious!? Tanya yelled, "They kept me up for an hour!"

Cristina not missing a beat asked the million dollar question: "They were outside your window?"

"Yep, atleast that's what it felt like. Ever since yest- or well since spring has begun they have been hanging out by my house. They always stayed far into the woods, but it seems they got closer."

No need for Tanya and Cristina to worry. After all, the man was probably gone. He might be fast, but the pack of wolves were huge.

They probably massacred him, ate his entrails, and buried the rest of it to eat at a later date.

"Be careful Daniella. Wolves are dangerous. Just imagine if you became the wolves next meal"

Too late.

"I heard that they usually stay in the woods. Obviously something is wrong if they started to get closer to civilization."

"Stop worrying about Daniella, Cristina! She's fine. She can handle herself."

"Well I'm sorry that I worry about our friend. I'm just trying to be a good friend." Cristina snapped at Tanya

"Daniella is a big girl. I'm sure she can handle herself. Hey if she can pull two bitches off of beating each other up, she can handle the world."

"Stop bringing that up. It's bad enough that Paul has slept with practically everyone and through that you can almost say that I have done the same. Now I have to find out he slept with you too. This sucks. Life sucks. Everything sucks."

"Very inspirational Cris" I interject since I never would have imagined Cristina to be so...that

"Sorry Daniella. As for you Tanya- forget you."

"I love you Cristina...but you have to realize this happened. Paul, the manwhore, has slept with many girls in his days. I don't know if he ever loved you. I don't think he ever could love anyone. He's too...himself. The only person that could make him feel love would be an amazing women."

Cristina nodded her head in agreement then added a "I'd like to meet her one day."

During this entire little conversation about Paul, I had lay my head down on the table. I never liked it when people slouched in their chair to rest their head on the table, but I was past caring.

I was tired.

I heard Cristina whisper to Tanya to let me sleep.

Our roles were reversed today.

Normally I was the one to make sure that Cristina and Tanya were in maximum condition.

The change was nice and very deserved on my part, if I do say so myself.

I managed to get some sleep in between the clatter of the cafeteria until somewhere in my dreamless sleep the murmur of the cafeteria started coming back to life.

"Do you think she's dead?" Tanya seemed to ask Cristina.

"She had a long night. I say we pick her up and carry her bridal style to the nurses office and fake nausea that way she can sleep."

These two are crazy.

I woke up from the dreamless sleep and blinked my eyes, letting in the sunlight that was going through the windows of the cafeteria.

"She's alive!" Tanya mock yelled while throwing her hand in a celebratory fist pump.

I got up from my cafeteria seat and raised my arms to stretch.

After my senses finally cleared and the confusion of waking up in the cafeteria rather than my bed diminished, was when I finally started moving towards my next class.

Tanya and Cristina had walked a bit ahead of me and were waiting for me at the cafeteria doors so that we could atleast say a proper 'see ya later'

After that I was left to what the rest of the day could make of it.

*Last Period of School-History class*

By this point I was about ready to fall asleep.

Not that my history teacher was boring, more along the lines of my not being able to stay awake.

My teacher managed to grab my attention though when he mentioned a project that would be assigned to us today.

Well that and the fact that almost everyone in class groaned.

It wasn't that bad, was it?

"As you know class, we have been studying the treatment of Native Americans for the last three weeks. Now I could sit here and talk about how western expansion and how manifest destiny affected everyone, or I could let everyone see for themselves. Now the public schools of the local La Push have agreed to allow one history class the opportunity to come into the reservation as guests and learn about their way of life. What's even more exciting is that I was selected as the teacher, whose students would do this research report. I have faith in all my classes, but I have a feeling this class would be the one that would do justice to the project. The reservation selected seven candidates whom we could follow and their loved ones. This means that we will have to get into groups of three, which I will allow you all to choose."

A slight yip of everyone was heard and people immediately started to get into groups of three. I was normally one of the people that had no partner and usually worked alone, so I would just have to go with any group that was made of two people.

After the shuffling of desks ended I saw who I was going to be partnered with.

I didn't exactly like the pairing.

I was to be paired with two girls who seemed to be the type that would throw themselves at everyone.

I know what should be going on in my head, Daniella, be rational, you have never even talked to them.

Believe me I am, but after having overheard those conversations that they did not care to conceal from others, I had to question everything.

I smiled to the two girls and realized that I was being rude and the type of person I didn't want to be.

I could let the preconceptions be held by others.

I would be different.

Besides wasn't the point of the project suppose to be to disprove any stereotypes.

You could say that I was going to have two projects instead of one.

I walked over to the girls but before I could sit one of the girls launched into an attack to find out about me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that had to stop Cristina and Tanya getting into a fight" the red-head said.

"She is Elizabeth! So what, why did you stop Cristina and Tanya's fight over Paul?"

They were both leaning in their chairs almost dubbling over to hear what I had to say.

I was actually surprised at their fearless attitude. No one had asked me anything personally thus far and well I didn't expect anyone would.

Leave it to the gossip girls to be so consumed with intrigue that they break that wall of silence to hear what i have to say.

I wasn't going to tell them anything about anything though. I would at most muster up a sound of carelessness and go on with our project but before I could even open my mouth to say anything the Elizabeth girl addressed the girl whose name I wasn't sure of.

"I told you Nicki! She probably slept with Paul and wanted their hands off of him!"

I let a breath snake out of me and finally sat down.

I would let them talk.

Besides that's all it was, harmless talk.

I looked around and saw that most everyone was off starting to figure out their plan of attack of how to rid the world of stereotypes and anything negative of the world. I look back at my group to still see that they are arguing about what transpired that Friday night.

I would have let another groan escape me except this time the teacher addressed us since the two minutes he had let us get in our groups.

"I will now be coming around with a hat full of the seven names of Native Americans whom you will be following around for the next month or so."

My History teacher looked around to see which group should be allowed to pick first and set his eyes on our group which was set on the corner.

Elizabeth and Nicki perked up and both wanted to try their hand to see the luck they managed to get out of this project.

My history teacher jerked the hat he had placed the seven strips of paper with the names scrawled on it away from them and motioned towards me.

I did as I was told and shuffled around and settled on a piece of paper.

"Whodjaget?" came out of Elizabeth's and Nicki's mouth so fast that I was barely able to register that they were saying 'Who did you get?' instead just a strangle of incoherent words.

I open the piece of paper to see Sam Uley written on the paper.

...Wait

"Ahh!" I hear the two girls scream as well as a couple of other girls in other groups groan and tsk in disappointment

"We got the leader of the group, Sam Uley" exclaimed Elizabeth

"Ugh too bad he's going to get married to that Emily girl." counteracted Nicki

I was right.

It WAS the Sam Uley from the bonfire that I had met the other time.

With my luck recently and with everything seeming to revolve around Paul, I might just run into him.

I didn't want that.

It seemed that I had grabbed his attention and his attention was unwanted.

That and because I didn't really want this right now...or ever.

I was as content as I had been the last seventeen years of my life.

I tried to convince myself that this would be no big deal, but to do this project justice would mean that I would have to start creating some sort of roots there, or well atleast start making friends.

I just couldn't seem to do that. I just couldn't do that.

It would feel like everything is changing and I just couldn't handle that right now.

That's when the bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

Normally everyone would have left but some girls stuck around my group to gossip about how lucky we had been to get Sam and the others.

That didn't help.

It only reaffirmed my assumption that somehow I would be getting myself into a huge mess and the worst part was that I couldn't stop it.

"Hey, why are you so sad?"asked Cristina as she intercepted me and accompanied me to my locker.

"I'm going to hell Cristina" was the only thing I could think to say.

**Ok everyone well that was it. Again, I am so sorry that took such a long time to update. I will have to make it up to you all. **

**As for the story, I hope you all like it. I kept on thinking about this story and thought that I could use this as a chance to break some negative stereotypes. Anyway the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. Don't be surprised if I put in some things here and there that show that. I just thought I could kill two birds with one stone and add a little something to the story.**

**Well that's it.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Take care,**

**-Love peabodytheowlet**


End file.
